The Birds and The Bee's
by lizteroid
Summary: Hey Maynard...can I steal your daddy for a few minutes?" Bree smiled. BrOrson/Brex flashbacks! Rated K Season Five. Spoilers 5x07


_Author's Note:. _If you were the Mike Delfino I RPed with on this, please lemme know! Yup. BrOrson/Brex flashbacks! 5x07.

* * *

**The Birds & The Bee's**

The forty-eight year old Mike Delfino was just waking up in his bed, alone once again. It felt just like yesterday when he was married to Susan Mayer, but hey, within those five years of passing, the marriage just took a downhill spiral. He actually thought that Susan was the one he could see himself with for the rest of his life, and now, he was the divorced plumber who had a son who had to suffer the fate of having the divorced parents.

Luckily, Mike and Susan still have some sort of a decent friendship where they can actually be able to stay in the same room together for five minutes. Mike still cares for Susan, even after the divorce and all they have been through together, but as he knows that Susan is in a new relationship, she seems to be moving on in life. His hope of the two getting back together was slowly diminishing more and more each and every day, and is now wanting to try a new leaf at life and see if he could actually find that one person for him.

Mike awoke and got ready for the day, not really in the mood to make the best appearance, he was a guy after all. It was his day to pick up Maynard from Susan's. He grabbed his phone and jacket as he stepped out of the door and headed out to Susan's. Maynard was already outside playing in the leaves and Susan was out on the porch watching from afar. As soon as Mike appeared, Maynard ran up and gave him a hug and waved goodbye to Susan. The casual goodbyes, Mike wasn't exactly talkative. He picked his son up and let him ride on his shoulders as they walked about the neighborhood.

Bree and Orson were in their test kitchen, she had just been given four halo's in the Christian magazine for her 'Heavenly recipes', Orson decided to treat her. Stepping forwards, her cupped her chin with one of his hands, smiling lovingly with a hint a mischief and daring. Bree of course noticed and looked back into Orson's dark eyes as he said, "The hard part is keeping my hands off you..." and he snaked his hands to her hips, lifting her onto the counter.

Moments later, both were naked, Bree was sprawled on the counter as Orson pushed into her, thrusting in wild abandon as she lay spread eagled, moaning and groaning in each other's pleasure. With that happening, neither noticed Maynard 'MJ' Delfino enter and stare as they inched closer to their climaxes, and it wasn't until Bree opened her eyes and saw Maynard standing there that she gasped and he ran outside to find his father.

MJ looked up to his father, seeing Mike stare straight ahead and took a moment in for himself as they passed Bree's home. "Daddy, can I ask you something?" He said which caught Mike's full attention.

"Sure, ask away." He said with a reassuring smile, picking him up in his arms as he continued to walk down the sidewalk.

"Daddy, I saw Mr. and Mrs. Mason doing something, but I don't know what it was." Mike's brow perked up curiously. "What do you mean, bud?" MJ sighed as he tried to figure the words to try and explain what he saw.

Bree pushed Orson off her quickly and panted, "I'll explain later...I promise I'll make it up to you, just put your clothes back on and quick!" she told him, re-dressing herself, before hurrying outside to find where Maynard had gone, freezing when she saw him with his father.

With Maynard fully explaining what he had seen, Mike stopped in his tracks, his eyes widening as he looked over to Bree who was now on the driveway. He was astonished, and he knew he would have to end up telling MJ what was happening. "Uh...They were just playing around." He tried to make up an excuse.

"Grownups play when they are naked?" MJ said with an odd look on his face.

"Oh god..." He mumbled as he glared to Bree and Orson.

Bree winced and began walking over to Mike as Orson was tinkering around with the car and some of the gadgets he had, "Hi Mike…hey Maynard!" she smiled as she neared them.

* * *

Please remember to **R&R!**


End file.
